Prison Break
|Image = Places_Jail.png}}Prison Break is the first quest in Chapter II and is necessary to complete before any further progress can be made in . Walkthrough This quest begins as Chapter II dawns, and we find that our hero has unceremoniously been thrown in a dungeon. There are no obvious charges and things look pretty bleak, until Vincent Meis, captain of the City Guard, announces that there is a way to win passage out of prison by defeating a cockatrice which is currently roaming, unchecked, in the sewers. This seems an ideal option for the witcher, but sadly, someone has already beaten him to the punch and volunteered. Not one to give up so easily, Geralt points out that he is the better candidate to kill the monster; the captain consents to let him duke it out with the other volunteer to see who will win a chance to face the beast. A fistfight ensues and naturally, Geralt wins (if not, he simply has to wait for the thug to fail, then take a turn). He is let out of the cell and, before entering the sewer through a grate in the dungeon floor, given a silver sword (this updates Berengar's Secret). Once in the sewers, Geralt meets Siegfried, a knight of the Order of the Flaming Rose, who has also volunteered to hunt the cockatrice alone. Geralt must decide whether or not to team up with Siegfried to fight the creature, but either way, the battle looms. Once the creature is dead, Siegfried shows Geralt the way out of the sewer and imparts some useful information. They part on good terms. Ascending to street level, Geralt briefly pauses to identify the door to Raymond Maarloeve's residence, then uses his map of the Trade Quarter to find his way back to the dungeon. Captain Meis receives the trophy relatively graciously and authorizes Jethro to return the possessions seized from their newest ex-prisoner. Geralt opens up a smaller cell and the chest inside it... is anything missing? Notes * Even though Geralt is stripped of most of his belongings he does get to keep a few things like his Studded leather jacket, signets and/or amulets he is wearing and any potion/s that were stored in the quickslot and about 20% of his . However, intentionally or unintentionally he also gets to keep some of the items from his inventory, usually from the bottom panel, (perhaps the guards don't search pockets well enough?) the same appears to apply for the ingredient panels. ** You may take advantage of this by keeping your most "useful" items in the bottom panel. However this only seems to work if your inventory is mostly full i.e. the other 2 panels are filled with items. But even if they aren't you can fill them up by separating stacked items like Flints before talking to Mikul. ** If you have "experimented" a lot in Chapter I and obtained the recipe for Argentia then it's probably one of the if not best item you can "smuggle" through, as this will be your first time using a Silver Sword and Argentia is for Silver Swords only. * If you cooperate with Siegfried you only get 800 XP for killing the cockatrice; working alone is worth 1000 XP. * If you cannot collect everything immediately due to lack of space, this is not a big problem. The chest in the dungeon remains accessible throughout Chapter II, so there will be time to pick up the rest. * Items left on the floor in the dungeon will not disappear when transitioning in or out of the area (does not work in EE). Gallery People_Vincent_Meis.png|Vincent, the guard captain People_Jethro.png|Jethro, the jailor People_Siegfried_of_Denesle.png|Siegfried, a knight of the Order Phases Thug I have to fight a thug. The winner will have a chance to win his freedom after killing the cockatrice in the sewers. I must get out of here. step one: kick the thug's ass. Victory Defeat Victory :I defeated the thug. I can now go down to the sewers and face the cockatrice to get my freedom back. I must talk to Vincent about it. I must talk to Vincent. (500 XP) Defeat :This man's jaw has to be made of iron. It won't help him against the cockatrice. I lost the fight. Sword Jethro gave me a silver sword. After killing the cockatrice I should go to him to collect my things. Jethro gave me a silver sword. Cockatrice's Nest Teamwork: :I've decided to team up with Siegfried. It will be easier to fight together. Apart from that, I will gain the Order's gratitude. I must find the cockatrice's nest in the sewers and kill it. I must find the cockatrice's nest in the sewers and slay the creature. Alone: :Siegfried wanted us to stand against the cockatrice together. I refused. The White Wolf hunts alone. I suppose Siegfried will tell his superiors that I'm not too willing to cooperate. I must now find the cockatrice in the sewers and kill it. I must find the cockatrice's nest in the sewers and slay the creature. Trophy Teamwork: :The cockatrice is dead. Siegfried proved very useful. I should take the creature's head as a trophy. Time to go back up. I don't really like sewers - it must be the aroma, I guess. I must take the cockatrice's head and leave the sewers. (800 XP) Alone: :Kill the cockatrice without the aid of Siegfried. Take the creature's head as a trophy and to go back up. I must take the cockatrice's head and leave the sewers. (1000 XP) Bandits Several Salamander bandits attacked us - I wonder where they came from. I must finally get out of these sewers. I must leave the sewers. (500 XP) Deposit Siegfried gave me the key to a door leading out of the sewers. Vizima and all its dangers await outside. I need to recover my things as soon as possible. After leaving the sewers I need to see Jethro and collect my things. Deposit Returned My equipment is in a chest in the cellar. I hope Jethro didn't take anything as a souvenir. He also recommended that I call on Vincent and demand my reward for the cockatrice's head. I must take my things from the chest and take the cockatrice's head to Vincent. (1500 XP) Videos File:The Witcher Prison Break (Hard) HD cs:Útěk z vězení de:Die Große Flucht es:La gran evasión fr:La grande évasion it:La Grande Fuga hu:Szökés pl:Wielka ucieczka ru:Великий побег Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher quests